Seme Seminar
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, mult-crossover. Problems run rampant in any yaoi pairing, and the ukes are supposedly the ones to suffer. But the semes suffer just as much, if not more. Finally there's a place for to get help with troublesome ukes.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Problems usually run rampant in any yaoi pairing, and the ukes are supposedly the ones to suffer. But the semes suffer just as much, if not more. When it comes to chasing down a potential mate as the 'dominate' partner, semes can find themselves very frustrated. Finally there is something to help them - a seminar for semes, dedicated to resolving their problems and offering emotional support. The duration of the event has yet to be determined, but no one is going to walk away without solving his problem. Whether magic or therapy is necessary, there are people willing and ready to help. Semes are no longer alone as the first meeting of the Seme Seminar begins.  
Author's Notes: Major crossover, including but not limited to Angel Sanctuary, Card Captor Sakura, Chrono Cross, Dragonball Z, Earthian, Escaflowne, Fake, Final Fantasy 7, FF8, FFX, Fushigi Yuugi, Gokudo, Gundam Wing, Haunted Junction, Here is Greenwood, Inuyasha, Magic Knight Rayearth, Magic User's Club, Nightwalker, Orphen, Psychic Force, Revelutionary Girl Utena, Ronin Warriors, Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Sorcerer (Bakuretsu) Hunters, Soul Hunters, Weiss Kreuz, Yami no Matsuei, Yu Yu Hakusho. More may be added in future parts.  
Category: Anime, Crossover, Yaoi, TWT (timeline-what-timeline)  
Warnings: shonen ai, reference to angst/lemons/etc  
Pairings: 1x2, KuramaxHiei, & many many more (all yaoi)  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatomina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Seme Seminar  
  
Part 1  
  
The room started to fill as the minute hand ticked closer to the hour, and bright orange eyes peaked through the door in the back. They were all so quiet, a few sending hesitant glances around at the others. The silence made his eyes sparkle merrily, and he straightened when the two hands finally met on the clock above the podium. With a genki smile, Watari pushed the door open to wave at the men, his white coat ruffling past his legs. "Welcome," he said, pausing only long enough to wink at the one familiar face in the crowd. Tsuzuki flushed a little, but the dark-haired man managed a slight smile in return. "I'm glad all of you are here, and I know we'll be able to help each and every one of you."   
  
Watari had reached the podium, and he leaned forward, propping an elbow casually on the tilted section. "Since we're going to remain on a first name basis, I think it best if we all begin by introducing ourselves. My name is Watari, the self-appointed counselor of this seminar and mad scientist extraordinaire." A soft snort reached him from the back row, and he flashed a grin at Tsuzuki. "If I can't solve your problems through discussion, I'm sure to have some sort of spell I can whip up to do the trick." As far as he could tell, all thirty seats were full, so he waved a hand at the redhead in the first seat closest to the door. "Why don't each of you tell us your name and a little bit about the problem you have with your uke."  
  
Thirty pairs of eyes turned as a tall young man stood, brushing long red hair off one shoulder as he turned to face the audience. Green eyes slid over the curious 'semes' before resting on the orange-haired 'doctor.' "My name is Kurama," he red-haired male said slowly, his light tenor raising at least two eyebrows in the crowd. "I think the crucial problem is that my partner likes to play hard to get. Normally that wouldn't bother me, but I never know when it's safe to push him. Most of the time he turns my advances down completely. And even when he doesn't complain, he's ready to stop after the first round. Our endurance doesn't seem to be well matched at all." The smiling man nodded, and Kurama sighed, taking his seat again.  
  
"Very well done," Watari said, clapping lightly at the green-eyed male. He looked around and nodded to the others. "The key to this is to be as blunt as possible. Holding things back won't help us to solve anything."  
  
Kurama frowned for a second before catching the man's eyes again. "I did leave something out," he admitted, sighing softly. "Hiei can be quite deadly when he's angry. That threat is one of the reasons I don't push him."  
  
"I see," Watari sniffed, straightening his glasses a bit before smiling at the lovely man. "Well, it's good that you told us. There's no need to be embarrassed about anything, not here." Kurama was silent, so he looked to the next man, smiling brightly at him. This one was a head taller than the slender redhead, with dark spiky brown hair that was held over chocolate colored eyes by a red headband. The man looked as young as the first, but he stood casually enough, hands buried in the pockets of his baggy white pants.  
  
"My name is Sano," the tall youth said, frowning a bit as he glanced over the people watching him. "I don't really have trouble convincing my partner, but I'm a little worried about trying anything rough with him. He has a...dark side to him that takes over when he's angry." Sano sniffed, running a hand over his hair. "As bad as it sounds, I can't hold a candle to Kenshin when he's mad. He's old fashioned, too, so I don't know if he'd even be willing to experiment at all. It just feels like we do the same thing all the time. He acts like he's more than willing to do whatever I want, but I always get sidetracked watching his eyes and then I just can't risk it."  
  
"Well," Watari said, his smile easing as he looked from Sano to the first male. "It seems you and Kurama have something in common." The two males glanced at each other, and the orange-haired doctor waved to the next person. "And you?" This man was also tall, but he had spiky black hair that stood at odd angles, making Sano's hair appear almost tame. He was even more muscular than the younger man, and his black eyes crinkled in visible embarrassment when he stood.  
  
"Ano, my name's Goku," the man said, a smile flashing over his lips before disappearing just as quickly. "I don't know if I'm actually qualified to be here since I've never actually done anything with the person I want. That's my problem. I'm pretty sure he hates me, but every time we fight I have this horrible urge to just jump him, right there." A faint blush hit his cheeks, and Goku glanced at the floor. "I'm really not the sort of person to do stuff like that, but he has this way of glaring at me that I just...have so much trouble resisting." The orange-haired man was nodding at him, and Goku sighed in relief, taking his seat again.  
  
The next male looked even younger than Kurama, but he had a bright grin on his lips when he stood. His black hair was pulled back, tied tightly behind his head, and he had an odd glove on his right hand, a string of beads twined over the wrist and palm. Wide and dark gray blue eyes sparkled at Watari. "Hello, my name is Miroku, and I have to say straight out that I've never really looked at other males before recently. But there is someone I've been watching for a while now. He's the violent type," he smirked, glancing back at Goku, "and about the only way I could beat him down enough to jump him is if I waited for him to change forms. He does that once in a while according to the moon. I don't think he'd accept anything too willingly, but that's just the way he is. He's got this abusive girlfriend who forces him to obey all the time, and it drives him crazy. I figure the easiest way to get him would be to fight him into it, but I don't really want to do that when I know he'll just resist all the more. He's very stubborn. That's one of the things I like about him. So I suppose my problem is that I don't know how to approach him in a way that would let me actually succeed."  
  
"A common problem," Watari nodded, his expression sympathetic. The young man smiled at him and took his seat again. The next man in the front row stood with a rather cocky smirk, and Watari smiled at him, taking in his tall, muscular form. The man had short sandy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes that sparked nearly as merrily as Watari's own orange eyes.  
  
"The name's Gateau," the tall man said, glancing back to take in the number of lovely faces sharing the room with him. "I've been watching my prospect for years now, but he doesn't want to believe I'm actually serious. It doesn't help that he's got this homophobic brother who he's obsessed with protecting. Which is just stupid since he's the *younger* brother. But anyway, I'm starting to think the only way I'm going to convince Marron is to jump him." Gateau sent a quick smirk to Miroku, letting out a soft laugh when the boy grinned up at him. "He's just so sensitive I don't know if he'd forgive me for something like that. I mean, it's not like I'd do anything to hurt him. We've been friends for years. I've just reached the point where I figure flirting's never going to be enough with him."  
  
Watari nodded when the man sat down again, not bothering to take notes. A very good memory was one of his strong points. The next male was even younger looking than Miroku, but he had a dark blue glare that made him seem aged beyond his years. A bit of burnt brown hair fell over the boy's forehead as he stood, those piercing eyes flicking to Watari.  
  
"My name is Heero," the boy said, his voice low and clipped. "My problem is that my lover wants to play during sex. He keeps complaining that we never experiment." Heero's eyes narrowed in a deadpanned stare at the cheerful orange-haired doctor. "I don't experiment. I like things just the way they are. But he keeps griping about how dull it is. The only thing I can think of to shut him up is to gag him. He'd never let me hear the end of it if I did that."  
  
The boy sat down as soon as he'd finished speaking, and Watari gave him a solemn nod. The next man stood, taller than the youth, but nearly as slender. He had dark brown hair as well, but it was straight and longer, pulled back in a loose tail behind his neck with strands falling down to frame his face. His pale brown eyes stared dully at Watari, his expression seeming to exude a patient subdued nature.  
  
"My name is Kira," the man said, his voice low and soft. "My problem is that I'm attracted to a boy who is deeply in love with his sister. He doesn't know how I feel, and I don't know how to distract myself from him." He could practically feel the weird looks his first statement gained, but Kira didn't acknowledge them, taking his seat again.  
  
Watari gave another solemn nod to Kira before turning his gaze to the dark-haired youth who was next in line. That one was nearly the same height, just as slender, and with similar dark brown hair that was cut shorter, pieces still falling into his brown eyes. The young man's gaze was straightforward, and Watari waited.  
  
Nodding to the orange-haired man, the youth stood. "My name is Touya, and my lover is two people." He glanced over at Miroku. "He has two forms, but they aren't just appearances. He really is two people sharing one soul. And I'm in love with both of them." Touya turned back to Watari, and he sighed. "The problem is that he doesn't want to share his other form with me. He doesn't believe I really want all of him. I don't know how to convince him, and it doesn't help that his other form is colder. That part of him doesn't seem capable of trusting me the way Yukito does."  
  
The young man seemed hurt by his revelation, making Watari sigh as Touya sat down again. But his sympathy shifted to slight amusement when the tall blonde next to the boy stood. He had long wavy hair that fell down to the middle of his back, and pale blue eyes that stared at Watari as if he knew he was superior. It was almost cute.  
  
"Kagetsuya," the man said, nodding a bit at the orange-haired man, "and my lover is cheating on me. It isn't physical, but he thinks of someone else when he's with me. It's been months since that other person died, and yet he can't seem to get over him." Kagetsuya's eyes narrowed in dark anger. "And it wasn't a loved one of his, that person hurt him. But Chihaya continues to be obsessed. It's gotten to the point where all he does is sit and think about him. It's driving me crazy. Intimacy is out of the question, he won't even look at me, as if I were invisible." That said, he took his seat once more, frowning as he waited for the others to introduce themselves.  
  
The last person in the first row of chairs stood with a mottled frown, dark brown hair falling over frustrated eyes. "My name's Dee," he said, "and my lover won't have sex with me." He paused, fully expecting some sort of derogatory comments, and he was actually surprised when none came. His tone softened just a bit as he sighed. "It isn't that he's not attracted to me. Ryo admits that he is. But he's never ready to go any further than kissing. It's killing me. I'm about ready to tie him down and just do it. And the worst thing is, sometimes I think that's what he's waiting for. He never makes the first move, so I'm going to have to do something. I just can't keep waiting like this." Folding his arms over his chest, he sat back down.  
  
Watari looked to the second row of seats, catching the pale blue eyes of the boy in the chair closest to the door. The boy had odd blonde hair, short except for three thick strands that stood in an arc rising from his forehead and curving back to stand over his head. A red stripe darkened the strand on the left side of his face, making the hairstyle even stranger. But he looked at ease, standing with a quick shrug.  
  
"The name's Burn," he said, his voice soft. "I guess my problem is that my lover doesn't want to be a lover. We never did anything like that. I didn't even know he was interested in me until he nearly died. And now he's been hiding from me. I'm linked to him, so I know he's still alive, but he doesn't seem to want me to know that. I'm not sure if I should just meet up with him and talk, or try something more...forward. He's really sweet most of the time, and I know he hasn't had much experience with nice people, so I don't really want to scare him. But he's been very stubborn in avoiding me. I don't know what I should do, just that I want to do something." He smiled softly, glancing over at Gateau for a quick second. "I never spent that much time with him, but I am absolutely sure we could have a good thing going, provided I don't mess it up by doing the wrong thing."  
  
Nodding as the boy sat again, Watari looked at the next one. For a moment he was caught by young man's wide, lovely dark blue eyes. He almost looked like Kurama, except his hair was much longer, a dark bluish black shade that fell past his waist and was held out of his eyes by a pale green cloth. The tall, slender man stood slowly, his eyes moving around the room as he gave a sly smile.  
  
"I am Niari," he said, his deep voice a soft purr. With a small smirk, he directed his gaze to Watari. "I've recently been subjected to a change in status, forced to travel alongside a rather troublesome eyesore. I would not call him a lover, but I do intend to have him eventually. It's just a matter of when. You might say that my problem is boredom." Green eyes flicked back to him, and he paused to give a slow look over Kurama before smirking a bit wider and sitting once more.  
  
The older male seated next to Niari matched the boy's smirk as he stood. He, too, had long hair, a smoky brown shade that fell thickly over his shoulders despite the loose bit held together behind his back. His pale golden eyes moved directly to Watari, and he gave the doctor a slight nod. "My name is Hotohori, and I also have my eyes set on an acquaintance of mine, though not merely as a conquest. The problem is that he seems completely obsessed with someone else, regardless of the fact that the other person is nearly engaged to a girl he loves. I cannot comprehend why Nuriko would want him, but he does. And he has a rather annoying habit of masking his masculinity. I'm anxious to find some way to prove to him that he will be better with someone who will appreciate his beauty without forcing him to hide it behind women's guise. Though he hides it well, he does have something of an inferiority complex. I want to rid him of that."  
  
Watari smiled, nodding to the next male. This one looked as young as some of the others, but he had a oddly sweet yet confident smile when he stood. The youth was about medium height with magenta hair that fell straight back over his shoulders. Bangs fell straight down to his narrow eyebrows, pale blue eyes flicking around the room in a slow sweep.  
  
"My name is Aburatsubo," he said quietly, his eyes narrowing a bit with his smile, "and my problem is that my lover seems convinced he's straight. Normally his delusion wouldn't bother me. He has been that way since we first began seeing each other, but there are certain females who follow us now, and I've gotten rather irritated watching him blush over them. Takakura never has such hentai thoughts where I'm concerned. But every time he thinks of a girl he becomes a raving lunatic. It's beginning to annoy me." The genki orange-haired doctor nodded, and he resumed his seat.  
  
The next boy stood, seeming near the same age and height, and he had the same willowy build. But his hair was short and fluffy, a bright orange a tint darker than Watari's longer locks. Wide blue eyes blinked quickly over a light blush, and the boy cleared his throat nervously. "I am Haruto, and I haven't actually done anything with my...with the person I'm interested in. The problem is Kazumi's constantly getting possessed by the spirits of animals." He stopped, his face heating a bit more, but managed to go on when no one laughed. "I'm really worried that if I did anything with him one of those spirits would take him over. The canine ghosts can be really scary."  
  
The youth sat quickly, his face still red, and Watari flashed him a consoling smile. The next man stood, notably taller than Haruto, and with a much more confident look in his orange eyes. He smirked at Watari, and tilted his head so butterscotch colored bangs fell over his forehead, his hair not long enough to touch the color of his shirt. "My name is Mitsuru," he said, nodding to the doctor. "I think my problem is that I live with my would-be lover. I am his closest friend, so when I flirt with him, he acts as if it's a game - teasing if you will. But I know he's interested in me, there's no doubt of that. He's also considerably more experienced than I am. I've been waiting for quite a while, but I've decided he isn't going to make a move. Since I don't plan to let him get away, I'll have to do something about this. I'm just not sure what would be the best route. He seems to think that as his friend, I'm off limits."  
  
The young man returned Watari's smile as he sat again, and the next male stood without preamble. Long pale bluish hair caught the doctor's eye. It was pulled back loosely, the tail falling past the tall man's hips. Thick bangs framed the man's face, pale eyes sparkling as he smiled. He was tall, slender, and had an air about him that exuded playful confidence. "Hello," the man smiled, his voice soft and low, "I'm Youzen, and I really shouldn't be getting help at all." He nodded to Watari, but his expression remained playful. "You see, I have plans to attack a certain acquaintance of mine, and it wouldn't be right for anyone to help me do that. I'm very much his senior, and our personalities clash constantly. But I like him. He's wild, violent, cocky, and completely uninterested in the...fairer sex. Of course, Raishinshi hasn't shown interest in me, either, but I really would like to change that. My problem, if I have one, would be how to go about this. I really wouldn't want to hurt him, but I imagine he'll throw a very big fit if I tried anything with him." He shrugged elegantly as he sat once more, and he blinked when the man next to him smirked.  
  
Rising to his feet, the tall man turned his somewhat evil smile on Watari. He had long, wavy blonde hair similar to Kagetsuya's, but there was a darker slant to his pale blue eyes as he let out a sigh. "I am Cain, and I, too, have a stubborn lover. He seems convinced that we have nothing in common, but I know I am capable of showing him otherwise. I've taken steps toward that, but so far they've merely pushed him closer to his new flame. I would not call her competition, since Shido views her as a surrogate for his lost daughter, but she's something of a nuisance. My problem is also the manner of attack. I have shown him that he's still attracted to me, but he refuses to believe the depth of my feelings for him. Simple sex I can manage on my own. What I need, is a way to bind him to me once more."  
  
Watari nodded slowly, his lips pressed tight to keep the smile from making it to his face. He had an idea this one wasn't being quite so honest as the others, but it was not his place to judge any of them. The tall blonde sat again, and he looked to the next man. That one was also tall, but his hair was short and black, strands falling down over piercing blue-gray eyes.  
  
"The name is Lantis," the man said, his voice low. "I am in love with two people, but one of them lives in a world beyond my reach. The other one refuses to do anything with me that might intrude on her claim. I've told him that he is a part of us, but he will not believe me. He has no experience, and I don't want to push him into doing something he is not ready for. But I don't know how long I can wait for him to understand. If the third person were with us, I doubt he would hesitate, but that isn't possible. The problem is how to prove to him that there is nothing wrong with our sharing what we have without mourning what we do not have."   
  
The next male to stand was younger, and not so tall, but his pale blue gaze met Watari directly. His right eye was hidden in by his arching bangs, his hair short on the back but fluffy for the most part. Nodding to the doctor, he frowned. "My name is Seiji, and my *uke* wants to be seme." Of the many confessions, his made more people turn to stare. The boy's lips curved into a deeper frown, and he folded his arms over his chest. "We've had a fine relationship so far, but Touma has been pushing me to let him...try some things. He seems to think I might enjoy a little...experimentation. I've refused directly, but he doesn't get it. We haven't done anything in weeks because of this, and the last time we did he tried to take over halfway through. I know there's nothing wrong with the way we do it - he never had cause to complain. I just don't know how to get it through his head without hurting his feelings."  
  
"Mm," Watari nodded, blinking in surprise. He had an idea the boy might not get the help he wanted, but it was interesting to hear a twist to the stories they'd heard so far. The blonde sat again, and the orange-haired doctor smiled at the first youth in the third and final row. This one was taller than Seiji, with short black hair and dark blue eyes that looked as if they were normally gentle. The male scowled.  
  
"My name is Mamoru," he said, nodding curtly, "and I recently ended a relationship with one of the most annoying females ever born. The reason I'm here is because before we broke up, I lost an old friend because of her. I know he's still out there, somewhere, but I don't know where. And even if I could find him, I doubt Fiore would forget that I once chose her over him. You see, our fate has decreed that this girl and I will have a daughter one day, but she's admitted that she loves one of her female friends. I really don't care about that anymore, but I can't stand the thought of how Fiore sacrificed for her only to have her do this. He hasn't returned since then, but I know he isn't too far away...I can sense it at night. My problem is two-fold. First, I need to find him, and second...he was a child the last time I saw him." The teen paused, his eyebrows drawing into a darker scowl. "He regressed to save *her* life. He'd have aged by now, but I don't know if I would have to wait for him to get older again or not. All I know is that I wasted years on her when I should have been thinking of what I had with him. I want him back."  
  
The black-haired teen next to Mamoru stood the moment the other one sat, and Watari blinked to find the boy's dark brown eyes narrowed into a scowl. Dark hair of the same color fell about the youth's face, held off his eyes by a red band that made him seem almost dangerous. He wasn't so slender as some of them, and something about his stance reminded Watari of the dark-haired boy seated closer to the front, Heero. Then the boy sighed and the intense scowl eased.  
  
"The name's Orphen," the boy said, tossing his hands as he unfolded his arms. "And my problem's I'm a potential pedophile." He smirked when Mamoru blinked at him in surprise, and looked back to Watari. "Well, not quite, but Majic's pretty young. He's my apprentice, so it would be wrong of me to do *anything* like what I've been imagining with him. Of course, it's not just me. I've seen him looking at me, but he's so innocent. I'm supposed to take care of him. What kind of guy would take advantage of a kid's trust?" He blinked for a second, then his lips curved into a slow smirk. "I would. And that's my problem." Folding his arms, he sat again and nodded to the red-haired man next to him.  
  
With a return smile, the tall man stood and tilted his head to smile at Watari. He had long red hair that fell straight down to the middle of his back and arched over his face on either side. His dark cloudy blue eyes glinted with a hint of confident seduction as he winked at the long-haired doctor. "I'm Touga," he said, smirking when Watari grinned back at him. "Normally I'm a lady's man, but I have this old friend of mine who's been rather rambunctious lately. I've flirted with him in the past, and I know he's no innocent when it comes to women. With me, though, Saiyonji always comes in second. That's the way it has always been. But he seems to have forgotten that. I decided to remind him recently, and it went...rather well. The problem is that I think I want more. I certainly doubt he would cooperate, but I know he enjoyed himself. What I don't know is whether I can keep playing with him without getting serious. He *is* one of my oldest...friends. I think I may have a soft spot for him."  
  
The man smirked again as he sat down, and Watari rubbed a finger over his nose. It wasn't often that he was on the receiving end of such blatant flirting. He rather liked it. But the next man stood, and he turned his attention. The tall man had interesting brown hair that fell along his face, ending just above his shoulders, and eyes so dark he couldn't make out the color. But he also had a cocky smirk to him that definitely resembled Touga's previous expression.  
  
"The name's Yohji," the man said, nodding to Watari. He turned and caught Orphen's eyes, sniffing at the youth. "I'm another would-be pedophile. But Omi isn't as innocent as he looks, only when it comes to sex. He's as dangerous as anyone I know, and we work together, so I don't have to worry about the 'teacher-complex.' But I've a reputation with the ladies." He smiled, running long fingers through his hair and straightening the sunglasses that were riding low on his nose. "I'm a playboy. He knows that, and yet he still acts all comfortable around me. I've been pretty good about resisting the temptation - I do have a rule about not doing anything with people under a certain age - but I think I'm weakening. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Every time he smiles at me and walks by in one of his little shirts I nearly snap. I just haven't figured out yet if he's doing it on purpose or not."  
  
Watari nodded when the man sat down again, and he had to take a deep breath before looking to the next one. Technically he shouldn't have invited him, considering the group was supposed to be anonymous, but he was the one who'd inspired him to have the workshop in the first place. Dark violet eyes blinked at him above a vague blush, and Watari smiled at the man, nodding encouragingly.  
  
Standing slowly, the tall man sighed and rubbed a hand through his short, dark brown hair. "My name is Tsuzuki," he said slowly, blinking as he looked around, "and I don't know how to approach the one I want. We care about each other. That much is definitely out in the open, but Hisoka has a past. I don't know if he'll ever want to do anything with me now. I want to, and I think if he'd let me I could make him forget everything but us. But I don't know how to start. Every time I try to make an advance he blushes and gets angry at me. He's very temperamental. And I don't have a very good track record with partners." Watari was giving him a sympathetic look, and he sighed when he took his seat.  
  
The next man stood, his fingers tapping on his belt in an obvious nervous habit that Watari noted immediately. He had short and pale tan hair that spiked around his forehead, and pale blue eyes that looked angry at the world. A thin unshaven shadow tainted his face, and he frowned at the pretty male doctor, his eyebrow twitching. "The name's Cid," he muttered, his right hand curling slowly. "And my problem is the guy I'm after is a bloody vampire." He didn't notice when Cain flinched and looked at him, too busy glowering at Watari. "I don't know if he's just an insomniac or what, but he acts weird most of the time, and he doesn't sleep. Vincent hardly ever talks, and if I hadn't caught him taking a shower, I'd never have looked twice at him. But..." He grinned suddenly, rubbing a hand over his chin. "I *did* catch him, and now I can't get him out of my head. I've thought about just telling him, but he'd probably walk away. I can't jump him, either, because he's too strong. If I tried, we'd both be too torn up to do much of anything. I don't know what to do about it, just that I need to do something or I'm going to go crazy being stuck so close to him all the time. I've never seen anyone with eyes like that." He sat again, very glad that they were almost through with the introductions as his right hand snaked inside his coat to tap against the inner pocket.  
  
Watari didn't say anything, but he made a mental note to see if the private rooms could be rigged for smokers. There was nothing worse than seeing an addict trying to handle a problem without having an outlet. The next man stood, and he shook the thought aside, smiling at the man. He had pale blue hair that fell down past his shoulders, long bangs hanging to either side of his face, and pale eyes. He wasn't as tall as some of the others, but he did have a much more muscular build, gloves covering his hands.  
  
"I'm Karsh," the man said, nodding to Watari. "And my problem is the guy I'm interested in is the brother of my old friend. He thinks I want to use him as some sort of replacement for his older brother. I admit, I didn't pay much attention to Glenn when we were younger, but we've spent a lot of time together since then. And his brother and I were never lovers. I don't know how to prove that to him, though. Every time I bring it up he starts talking about his brother. I really don't know what to do about it." Shaking his head, he sat down again and looked over at the next man.  
  
This one was perhaps the tallest so far, but he had a very elfin face and dark mahogany skin. His wide eyes were the same shade of brown as his hair, which was pulled back into three long tightly bound braids that fell to his slender waist. He didn't smile, but his expression seemed sensitive and thoughtful somehow. "My name is Kiros," he nodded. "I have been in love with my partner for years now, and have been careful to keep that from him. But his wife died some time ago. He still cares for her, that much is obvious, and I don't intend to be a replacement for her. But I think he may be returning my interest. I've noticed his blush more often lately. While there is no age issue between us, he is very young at heart. I don't know how he would take a direct advance on my part, and I doubt he will ever get the courage to say anything on his own. My problem, then, is also how to broach the subject. I think a direct approach would be best, but I do not want to do anything that will ruin the camaraderie we have together."  
  
Once Kiros had taken his seat, the next man stood. He was definitely one of the largest men present, his broad shoulders and height making him tower above the seated males. But his faded violet eye was warm above his dark glasses, his right eye closed with an old scar moving from his eyebrow to his cheek. His cloak hid the back of his dark brownish black hair, bits of bangs falling over his forehead. He immediately looked over to Orphen and gave the youth a nod. "My name is Auron, and my problem is that I am attracted to a boy in my care. I was entrusted to watch over and train him, and I have done so up until now. But I find myself seeing more in his eyes when he looks at me, the same way I find myself looking at him. I think we have the same desire, but it goes against the promise I made to his father. Tidus is young enough that his feelings could easily change. I don't know if I want to risk hurting him."  
  
The last man frowned a bit when Auron sat down, but he stood the moment Watari looked at him. Not as tall as the last one, he was still taller than some of the others present. Pale blond hair fell straight down to the middle of his back, two parts rising a bit framing his cheeks and dipping over his shoulders. His eyes were pale blue, and they sparkled when he nodded to Watari. "My name is Allen. My problem is the boy I want has been mostly a rival of mine in the past. I also have a history of failed relationships with women that I'm sure he would hold against me. But his one love-interest lives in a different world, so there's no physical competition. Mostly, it's the fact that Van doesn't like me very much. I do irritate him on purpose, since he's adorable when riled, but I think we could at least try to have something. At least it could be a very amusing romp. I simply don't know if I want to propose the idea, or enforce it. Either way could have interesting results."  
  
Watari returned the blonde man's smile and sighed, folding his hands on the podium. "Well, it's very nice to meet all of you and hear a little about your problems. What I want to do now, is to separate you into smaller groups according to similar problems. If you'll congregate together as I call your names, we'll get the individual meetings underway. The first group is for those of you with reluctant ukes: Kurama, Sano, Heero, Kagetsuya, and Dee. If you five would go to the first door in the hall, it has a '1' over it." He waited until they'd made their way out before calling off the next group. "For those of you with potential ukes please go to the second door, or door number 2: Goku, Miroku, Youzen, Cid, and Allen. Group three is for those with sensitive ukes: Gateau, Touya, Burn, Lantis, and Kiros. Group four, problematic ukes: Kira, Niari, Aburatsubo, Hotohori, and Touga. Group five for those with complex ukes: Haruto, Mitsuru, Cain, Seiji, and Karsh. And the last group, group six, is for those with innocent ukes: Mamoru, Orphen, Yohji, Auron, and Tsuzuki." The cheerful doctor smiled as he waved the last group out of the room, his orange hair swishing around him. Now it was time for the fun stuff. With a genki grin, he darted out the back door.  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
Any suggestions for 'guest speakers' are welcome. 


	2. Reluctant Ukes: A Need For Kink

Author's Notes: Animes in this part include Earthian, Fake, Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Category: Anime, Crossover, Yaoi, TWT (partial AU)  
Warnings: reference to minor angst, shonen ai  
Pairings: ZechsxWufei (6x5), reference to KagetsuyaxChihaya, DeexRyo, HeeroxDuo (1x2), SanoxKenshin, KuramaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatomina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive:   
  
Seme Seminar  
  
Part 2  
  
~Reluctant Ukes: A Need for Kink~  
  
The door that had a '1' over it was red, a dark maroonish red that made the five males hesitate outside it. But Kurama, who'd led the way, opened it after a moment of surprise and they filed inside. The interior was a shade darker than the large assembly room. Pale walls were lit by faded golden bulbs along the ceiling, creating a quiet atmosphere. The semes took their places at the long table, five chairs facing two on the other side. They'd no more than sat down before the back door opened quietly, a tall white-haired man nodding to them as he entered the room. His pale blue eyes glinted at the dark-haired boy in the group, but Heero's gaze had gone past him, dark blue eyes widening when they fell on the person who followed. Not waiting for the Japanese pilot to speak, the tall man stood over his chair with a soft smirk. "My name is Zechs," he said, nodding to them before waving to the black-haired boy who had followed him, "and this is Wufei."  
  
The second male had black hair that was pulled tightly behind his head, a little tail just sweeping past his shoulders. Dark blackish brown eyes glared for a second before the boy sighed and looked straight at Heero. To say this was awkward would be an understatement. Luckily the dark-haired boy had lost his surprised expression and merely nodded at him. Wufei and Zechs took their seats across from the five. The white-haired man looked at each of them for a long moment, his smile widening.  
  
"I realize you have already shared the basics of your problems," Zechs said, his smile easing away as he took on a sober expression. "But in order to help, we're going to need to hear more. We need to look deeper than the problem itself and investigate the relationship. I know it isn't easy to speak of personal things, and if any of you is too uncomfortable to talk in front of the others, we can arrange private meetings." He raised a hand before any of them could react to that offer. "Just keep in mind that all five of you share a similar problem - hearing what the others have to say can easily help you realize the flaws in your own relationships. Private meetings will come eventually as we fix individual problems, but on the outset it's usually easier to be with others who understand what you're going through. Everyone in this room has had trouble, not one of you is alone in that."  
  
The five semes were looking between the white and black-haired males, and Wufei finally sighed, his eyebrow twitching. He could feel Heero's sharp gaze snap to him, and he managed not to blush or scowl. "What qualifies Zechs and I to help you all is that we had a relationship with problems similar to yours."  
  
Heero stared at his friend for a long minute before raising an eyebrow. His voice was low, but everyone heard it perfectly well. "You're the uke, aren't you."  
  
A flash of teeth accompanied Zechs' soft laugh when Wufei's face tinted pink, and he nodded. "Yes, he is. And just like your ukes, Wufei is very stubborn and violent. It took us a lot of work to keep our relationship functioning. But we managed, and our experience is going to help all of you. The first thing I want to do is to go around the room a few times. Although I realize your partners have their differences, Wufei will act as the voice of the uke in this. We hope that will let you understand better why your ukes react the way they do to certain situations. My first question concerns the relationship. How did each of you become lovers with your uke?" He looked at Dee, the dark-haired man sitting in the last seat closest to Wufei. "And for this, the definition of lover doesn't necessarily include sex. I want you to tell us how you moved into a relationship that was romantic in nature." Bright green eyes were on him, and Zechs smiled at Kurama, nodding lightly. All of the counselors had watched the initial group meeting, so he knew them by name. "Kurama, would you care to go first?"  
  
"Ah." The other semes looked at him, and Kurama frowned a bit, his brows drawing close. "Hiei and I actually knew each other for some time before we became lovers. I suppose you could say we were partners in crime for a while before we were caught. Both of us received the same punishment and we continued to work together after that, along with two others. Hiei never had much steady contact with people before we met, so he isn't very trusting. But after a few years I started...flirting a little." Zechs nodded encouragingly, and Kurama smirked, shaking his head. "I guess I can't say I just flirted. The truth is I hit on him, almost literally. He was being stubborn as usual, and we were arguing about his injury. I hadn't planned to ever actually do anything with him - I'd realized he wasn't the type to be seduced. But we argued and I was so angry I grabbed him." Kurama blinked, his eyes flitting to the others in a hint of embarrassment. "That was it. He fought a little, but I'm sure he didn't really mind that much so I didn't stop. And after that we just sort of came together. He always used to visit me occasionally, when he got bored. After the first time, his visits turned into an excuse for sex. That's where we still are, and it's been a year since then. I know there's more than that to our relationship, but Hiei isn't the sort of person you confess your feelings to. I'm sure he returns them, but he wouldn't ever admit it."  
  
Zechs was nodding, and he frowned at Kurama. "So you got together during an argument. That's actually quite common with anger-prone partners. But before that first incident you were merely friends?"  
  
"As close as anyone can be friends with Hiei," Kurama said. "He hides any soft feelings inside, but when he trusts someone, it's for life. He's trusted me for a long time now. I think he trusted me from the first time we met. You see, we fought and he was already injured. I took him home with me after that and patched him up. I doubt Hiei will ever forget that I didn't kill him when I had the chance, even though we were strangers. He's made more...friends...since then, but I'm the only person he can count on to understand him."  
  
Kagetsuya frowned, leaning on the table. "If he trusted you, I'm surprised he didn't turn on you when you jumped him the first time. I'd think that would come as a breach of trust for someone with few friends."  
  
"I was afraid of that afterward," Kurama admitted, looking over at the blonde man. "It happened so quickly. I didn't even think about what I was doing, or the possible consequences. I suppose I'm lucky Hiei blamed my sensual nature. I've a past as a creature of the flesh, you might say, and he knew that soon after we met. Most of the time when he's putting up his token resistance he complains that I'm insatiable. I think he's right, too."  
  
Zechs had a small appreciative smile on his face, and Wufei elbowed the man with a warning glare. Looking to Kurama, Wufei tilted his head. "You say he put up a 'token resistance' the first time, and continues to do so? How much does he fight?"  
  
"Well," Kurama frowned, "he doesn't really fight so much as argue and threaten to burn me. If Hiei were to really fight, we would both be in danger, as well as anyone around us. I know neither of us would want to hurt the other. The first time, he glared and gave me a lot of low warnings. He did struggle a little, but for Hiei, it was obvious he didn't feel like fighting. If he really wanted to stop me, or to get away, I'd never be able to catch him. He's much faster than me. The only way I could truly force him into something would be if I bound him and sealed off his power. So I don't think of it as a real fight, just a token. He says no just to be saying no."  
  
As the speaker for the ukes, Wufei's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "If he's capable of refusing outright, without your being able to do anything, then it doesn't sound as if he minds. And he wouldn't have stayed close to you knowing your nature if he wasn't prepared for a possible confrontation."  
  
"He might not have expected it," Kurama said quickly, "because he doesn't think highly of his allure. He knew what sort of person I was, but I don't think he ever really thought I would be interested in him."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Did he think he were different from the sort of people you are attracted to, or that no one like *you* would be attracted to him?" The red-haired male blinked at him, and he rephrased the question. "Did he think he wasn't your type, or that no one would want him, especially not someone like you?"  
  
Kurama gave a sad sigh, folding his hands on the table. "Probably both. Hiei has had a lot of rejections in his life. He doesn't value himself."  
  
The green-eyed youth was staring at his hands, and Zechs shook his head. "It's possible that the problem you have isn't a difference in endurance at all. He may not feel worthy of you. This token resistance could be an effort to fight with himself. I want you to think about that as we go on to the next." Kurama blinked at him, and he gave the youth a light smile before nodding to the tall man seated in the second chair. "Sano, how did you and your uke get together?"  
  
"It was odd, actually," Sano said slowly, brown eyes narrowed. "I'd been attracted to him since I first saw him, but I didn't have any experience with relationships so I never said anything. Besides that, he was staying with a girl who was completely dependent on him. I was pretty sure the two of them were destined to be a couple. So I just sort of...hung around, just to be near him. He had a really rough past, and it haunts him a lot. I noticed that when it's just the two of us he doesn't hide it as much. The first time we did anything was sudden, and totally unexpected." He blinked, glancing at Zechs. "He started it." The man looked surprised, and Sano smiled. "I could tell he was really depressed, so I was keeping him company and playing a little, trying to cheer him up. I had my arm around him and was messing with his hair. It got a smile from him, and before I knew it we were almost wrestling. It was fun for a while, and then...he kissed me."  
  
Wufei smirked, taking in the young man's wide eyes. "And you're the seme?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sano sniffed, giving the boy a mock glare. "Well, Kenshin's old fashioned. After he kissed me he blushed and apologized. That's where I took over. We didn't do much then, just messed around a little, but eventually we did. I was just glad he was interested to begin with, so I didn't push him or anything. A lot's happened since then, and he lives with me now. We get along really well. It's just that we do the same thing all the time."  
  
"You said earlier that he was dangerous," Wufei reminded him. "Have you thought about switching roles?"  
  
Remembering the blonde boy who'd complained about his partner wanting to be seme, Sano smirked. "I've thought about it, and I really wouldn't mind if he wanted to. But I don't think he does. Or if he does, he's doing a really good job hiding it. He seems completely content with our lifestyle. Then again, he's very good at hiding things behind a smile."  
  
"Then boredom is the problem," Zechs noted, "and you want a change in pace. From what you said, your initial encounter was simple enough aside from his reluctance. Do you have any idea why he would have been reluctant to begin with, why he felt the need to apologize to you?"  
  
Sano sighed, running a hand through his thick spiked hair. "I don't know. I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. Sometimes I think it's the age difference. Kenshin's nine years older than me."  
  
The two counselors exchanged a pointed look, and Wufei smiled at the dark-haired man. "And you're the seme?"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, looking over the familiar Chinese boy. "Interesting question, coming from an uke."  
  
"I don't think age determines roles," Kurama added, having noted Sano's twitching eyebrow. "In this form I'm considerably younger than Hiei, but that doesn't make him any more aggressive when it comes to physical roles."  
  
"But that's because he doesn't agree to begin with," Dee spoke up, scowling at the effeminate redhead. He couldn't help but be a little resentful toward the others. They were complaining about their partners, but at least they'd managed to achieve *some* sort of physical relationship. "I think age and experience have a lot to do with roles."  
  
"I thought so too," Sano interrupted, turning to look at the dark-haired man. "Kenshin isn't just older than me, he was actually married once. I blame that disaster for part of his reluctance, but even after that he has a very strong personality when it comes to most things. If he has a belief, there's no talking him out of it. He has more strength - and I don't just mean physically - than anyone I've ever met. Once he has his mind set on something, he doesn't hesitate. But with me all he *does* is hesitate. I don't like to complain since it's pretty much a miracle I'm with him in the first place considering how many people have fallen for him, but when we're together Kenshin just..."  
  
A faint blush rose to the young man's face, and Kagetsuya smirked, turning knowing eyes on him. "He just lies there, doesn't he. I know exactly how that is."  
  
"And I just don't see why," Sano said, shaking his head adamantly. "Kenshin's the most passionate person I've ever met when he's fighting. He's got such a strong spirit the air literally crackles around him! But the moment intimacy comes in he just...turns off or something. And I know it isn't that he's not interested. I don't just-just jump him. I've *seen* him looking at me, but he never does anything. It's like he has to wait for me."  
  
Thinking of his own wild lover, Heero sniffed. "You mean he's inhibited. You don't know how lucky you are."  
  
The dark-haired boy sounded absolutely serious, and Sano stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"Really," Dee frowned, "who wants to have sex with a corpse?"  
  
"He's not *that* bad," Sano spoke up, his gaze shifting between the two males. "And I'm not complaining because I have to do the work, I just wish he'd be more...enthusiastic."  
  
"Too much enthusiasm is just as bad," Heero argued, scowling at the taller seme. "At least he's not begging to be laid all the time."  
  
Zechs grinned when his black-haired lover flushed beside him. The amount of information they were getting about Heero's relationship had to be hard for Wufei. But it couldn't be helped, and he didn't mind so much himself. If nothing else, it was nice to know that they weren't the only ones to have suffered so many headaches trying to build a successful relationship. Glancing back to the semes across from him, Zechs noticed that Kurama's bright green eyes seemed to be dimmer somehow, almost tinted with gold as the redhead stared at the bickering brunettes. Though he didn't know exactly what that foretold, he had an idea it was best to intervene. "The issue at hand," he said slowly, catching Sano's attention, "is why your uke is so reserved. You said he's passionate, and if his looks incite your intimacy, I doubt attraction is the issue. You've mentioned his having been married once and that it was a disaster. Do you think that past failure could be to blame for his not wanting to take risks?"  
  
"No," Sano said, his tone certain. "Kenshin doesn't talk about her much, but we did have at least one long conversation and I'm sure that isn't the problem. They were very close, but sex didn't play much into their marriage. And the relationship didn't fail because he was too forward, it had to do with the war that was happening at the time and outside problems."  
  
"A war?" Zechs asked, his eyes glinting when the youth nodded. "And he fought in this war?"  
  
"We both did," Sano acknowledged, "but I was only nine at the time. Kenshin's mostly responsible for the war having come to an end. That's one of the reasons we met in the first place."  
  
"You were both in it," Zechs said, "but you were a child. Have you thought that one of the reasons your uke doesn't play a more active role is because he doesn't want to taint you?" Dark eyes met his gaze, and Zechs gave a faint smile to Wufei. "I know I had trouble reconciling my violent actions when I took part in a war. I didn't think I would ever wash the blood off my hands. That doubt caused a good deal of trouble in my relationship." Sano had shook his head, but the youth sighed when he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah," Sano muttered, "Kenshin's killed, but he had to. He regrets the murder, but he'd do it again if necessary. He hasn't spilled a drop of blood since the war ended."  
  
Zechs nodded, his expression solemn. "Which shows that he is reconciled with his past. And now he's in a relationship with someone younger, someone who, if my guess is right, sees him as something of a role model." Sano's eyes widened, and he smiled at the young man. "It's evident in the way you speak of him. You talk about his passion and his strength, but none of that comes through when the two of you are intimate. In his position, I imagine he would be careful not to do anything to destroy the image you have of him. If he has a darker side, this violent side you spoke of earlier, you have to wonder why he'd bury it when he's with you. Maybe he's afraid he'd hurt you."  
  
"I'm not Jo-chan." Sano glared a bit, shaking his head when the white-haired blinked at him. "One of the reasons Kenshin's with me is because I'm strong enough to hold my own. If he wanted someone weak and innocent, he had the perfect opportunity before we ever did anything together. I've fought Kenshin before, when we first met, and again later on. He *knows* it takes a lot to 'hurt' me."  
  
"You're very defensive," Wufei commented, his tone soft and curious. He was careful not to incite the man. "Has this issue come up before?" Sano frowned at him, obviously unhappy with the question, and Wufei met his gaze evenly. "This isn't going to work if you aren't willing to listen and be honest with yourself."  
  
"We had this discussion," Sano said, his tone hard. "Kenshin knows I'm not his weakness. I've done everything possible to prove that to him. An old enemy of his attacked me once to get to him, and he left because of it. But we settled that a long time ago. He's never made that mistake since then. I'm not saying Kenshin wouldn't worry about hurting people, but that's one of the reasons he's comfortable with me. We mesh, we work well together."  
  
"And yet he holds back," Wufei prodded, not giving an inch when the older youth frowned at him. "One of your complaints was that you were afraid to try anything 'rough' with him. You're afraid because of his darker side, but you said yourself that he holds that side at bay when he's with you. So why would you be afraid of it? And even more importantly, why do you want to change the way things are? I understand boredom, but I think you have a deeper reason for wanting to 'change the pace.' You want to push him into showing that side."  
  
They were pushing into territory Sano hadn't expected, making his stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. But he had come for help. And he couldn't deny what the younger boy was saying. "I do, and I don't. I think if I did push him he might let go of some of his reservations, but I don't want to push him *too* far. He's had trouble before with his violent side, and I don't want to ruin his work. He hasn't reverted to the Battousai in so long, and I know that means a lot to him. But that's a part of him as much as his sweet side is. I just want...I want all of him."  
  
"Then it's a lot more than just boredom," Zechs said, his eyes bright.  
  
"It is," Sano sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "I know I've no place complaining, but I'm just not satisfied anymore."  
  
"And that's understandable," Zechs assured him. "You want access to this darker side of him, a side that he's been careful to lock away from you as well as himself. How to get him to open up without losing his control over that side is certainly a problem, but before you worry about that, you should think about his reasons for hiding his violent half when he's with you. You've said it yourself, with you his passion is muted, he holds back. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt anyone because of his past, but your relationship is important here. I want you to think about his feelings toward you. He once saw you as a weakness, enough that he left to keep you safe. Whether you want it to be true or not, I think it's very probable that he is afraid of himself when it comes to you. Age and experience may not determine the dominant partner, but someone with a tainted past is usually averse to ruining the person he's intimate with. Don't dismiss that idea, no matter how much it bothers you to hear."  
  
The taller youth was visibly upset by the words, and Kurama sighed, catching Sano's eyes. "Not quite the help you were expecting, is it. I think we really do have similar issues."  
  
"I agree," Wufei nodded, looking between the first two males. "You both have ukes who may not feel worthy of you, for their respective reasons."  
  
"And that," Zechs put in, "is a common problem." The dark-haired former Gundam pilot next to Sano looked at him, and Zechs smiled at him. "But I hear that isn't the problem you face, Heero. Why don't you tell us how you and your lover came together."  
  
If the white-haired man was Wufei's lover, Heero was fairly sure he already had a good idea how it happened. But obviously he wasn't going to be treated any differently from the others. That didn't make him feel any better about sharing his secrets, but Heero wasn't the type to be embarrassed easily. Meeting Zechs' pale blue gaze, he nodded. "My partner holds next to nothing back, ever. He's vibrant, lively, and far too attractive for his own good. He's also much more outgoing than I am. He flirted with me so much that I gave up on ignoring him after a few months of our knowing each other. His interest was so obvious everyone around us could see it. Our first 'encounter' happened during an argument, but it wasn't much of a fight. I was trying to sleep, he was babbling on like he usually does, and I gave up."  
  
"Then he was the pursuer?" Zechs encouraged, his eyes glinting merrily. He already knew the answer to that, but the others would benefit from hearing a different perspective. Heero was the only one in the group whose uke had been the dominant before the actual act.  
  
"A persistent one," Heero added. "He kept pushing me until I asked him what it would take to shut him up." His eyes took on a dull humorous tint, and he sniffed softly. "I should have known what the answer was. We had sex and that was it. We were forced together for quite some time, and that became the end to almost all of our arguments. And it was normal after a while. We've been together for quite some time now."  
  
The boy's tone was so cold that Kagetsuya shifted beside him, frowning at Heero's dark eyes. "Do you care about him at all?"  
  
"Of course," Heero frowned, taken back by the question. "If I didn't he wouldn't have bothered me so much that I'd have to sleep with him to shut him up. I can ignore anyone and anything, except when it comes to Duo. He got under my skin."  
  
Zechs' lips twitched at the boy's tone. "But it was his playful nature that got to you, right? And it's that nature that is the problem now. You said he wants to experiment?"  
  
"I think he's just bored," Heero said with a droll scowl. "When he's bored, he latches onto anything that will keep him occupied. Until our missions ended, he never complained about how we did things, but now all he does is whine. And it isn't that he's unsatisfied. Neither of us were experienced before we got together, but we've managed to set an efficient routine."  
  
"And you *like* that?" Kagetsuya asked, his expression appalled.   
  
"It's worked fine for us until now," Heero returned steadily.  
  
Dee smirked, shaking his head at the boy. "If it isn't broken, don't fix it. But the way you talk about it..."  
  
Kagetsuya sniffed at Heero's calmly blank expression. "You talk as if making love is a chore."  
  
"Or a mission," Wufei put in without thinking. He realized his slip when Zechs prodded him beneath the table, but none of the others seemed to notice. Dee had turned a smirk on the tall blonde man.  
  
"What are you?" Dee asked Kagetsuya, taking in the man's disapproving expression, "the resident romantic?"  
  
The man's tone made his eyebrow twitch, but Kagetsuya kept his gaze on Heero. "You don't seem to appreciate your partner at all. If having sex with him is a task, don't bother with it. A vibrant uke shouldn't be suppressed because of one recalcitrant partner."  
  
"Some suppression is necessary," Heero returned, not seeming at all bothered by the criticism. "If Duo was left on his own, he'd either hide himself behind a constant smile, or get into trouble because of his need for companionship. I'm not trying to subdue his nature, I just don't think sex is the time or place for games. He doesn't understand how much 'experimenting' can ruin things."  
  
"And how would it ruin things?" Zechs asked, catching the boy's gaze.  
  
"Because," Heero scowled, "he's wanting feathers and toys and-and who *knows* what else. I'm not that type of person. I don't want to mix food and sex. The things he brings home-" With a tight glare, Heero waited until Dee's sudden snicker ended before continuing. "I know people do things like that, but I don't. If I tried I'd only screw it up, and no amount of information from him is going to change that. It would be easier if he just wanted to switch roles, but that isn't it. He's not satisfied anymore, and he has this unyielding notion that I'm not either."  
  
"Then you are willing to change things as far as the roles are concerned," Zechs commented, his own composure much calmer than Wufei. The younger boy was quite red in the face. "You mentioned gagging him earlier. A simple amount of force, done the right way, could give him the variation he wants without demanding any stretches on your part."  
  
"I was being sarcastic," Heero cut in sharply. "Duo would never allow that. And despite what some of you may think," he paused, glaring at Kagetsuya, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I'm just tired of arguing about this, and I don't like knowing that he isn't happy with the way we do things."  
  
Zechs nodded slowly, being careful not to rile the typically angry boy. "Then your problem is that you want to make him happy without having to try things you're uncomfortable with. If he's complaining so much, your current routine obviously isn't going to be enough. I know it can be hard to bend, but it seems some flexibility will be necessary on your part. As for not wanting to hurt him, well, if he's pushing for some experimentation then I doubt he'd complain if you answered that request. You said he doesn't want to shift roles, meaning he prefers the non-dominant position. Some light bondage could easily solve your problem."  
  
"And get me a gun to the head once I let him go," Heero snorted, shooting the man a glare. "Then I'd have to disarm him, he'd be angry and hold a grudge for weeks, assuming he didn't leave altogether. It would be a complete waste of time."  
  
"You're guessing," Zechs reminded him, "not speaking from experience. You said he was vibrant, wild, and lively. Sometimes spirited ukes enjoy being suppressed." He nodded to Kagetsuya. "And in an instance like this, it would be a momentary loss of control, nothing that would cause permanent damage. But you'll hear more of this in your private meetings. Until then, Heero, I suggest you think about enforcing your dominance. Your partner isn't satisfied with your routine, he's come right out and requested some sort of experimentation, and from what you've said, he's been very open about the sort of ideas he's had. If you've actually imagined controlling him, even if only to the point of a simple gag, then it's possible *he's* imagined the same thing. You said it yourself, he told you the only way to shut him up was sex. That's how you got together. If he's complaining despite the intimacy, it may be time to take things up a notch."  
  
Heero's glare didn't ease any, but he gave no arguments to the man's words. As was his habit, he'd wait until he heard everything before calling him an idiot. "Hn."  
  
"In the meantime," Zechs said, his eyes shifting to Kagetsuya, who was next in the line. "I understand your lover is cheating on you, at least mentally. One of the reasons I've had each of you start from the beginning is because problems are usually deep-rooted, much deeper than what they appear to be on the surface. How did you and your lover get together?"  
  
Kagetsuya's face closed off, only his pale blue eyes giving a vague frown. "We were partners, opposites in almost every way. I come from a very different background from him, so that caused a lot of tension between us. But Chihaya is the epitome of sensitivity, he feels for everyone he meets, far too sympathetic for his own good. My first instinct was to suffer through our partnership and maybe try to change his flaws a little. Instead I ended falling for him myself. Our intimacy came after a long time of wanting on both of our parts. He was being his usual melancholy self, and I was in a very compromising situation. I seduced him. If I hadn't been so vulnerable to my urges at the time, it never would have happened, but it did. After that we actually managed to do well for a while. Our lives seemed simple enough, and we got along very nicely. All of those personality conflicts just didn't matter any more. But things changed when another man came into our lives, someone Chihaya was tied to in a way I cannot approach. He's always been the solitary figure - he's the only one of his kind, and since that incident he's locked himself away. I'm not *like* him, so I'd never be able to understand what he's going through. We haven't spoken in weeks, and when we do it's harsh words on my part and stubborn silence on his."  
  
Leaning on the table, Wufei caught the man's eyes. "You said earlier that intimacy was out of the question. When there's a problem that can't be talked out, physical expressions often help. But not in this case. Why?"  
  
"Because I can't force him into anything," Kagetsuya said, his tone low. "I know how hurt he is, I feel it just as much as he does. I hate the idea of doing anything that will make him feel worse, and that includes intimacy. It doesn't help that I feel completely useless when it comes to Chihaya's emotions. It isn't that he doesn't share them, he doesn't *have* to tell me how he feels, it's blatantly obvious. He's ready to waste away, and as far as he's concerned, I'd never be able to understand. He's an outcast, and I was one of the highest members of our society. He's the only one of his kind who finally found someone like him only to lose that person. I'd never be able to sympathize with him. So all he can do is mope around feeling sorry for himself because the entire world is closed off from him."  
  
The pained sarcasm dripping from Kagetsuya's voice wasn't lost on any of them, and Kurama found himself giving the man a faint smile. "It sounds like you know him better than he knows himself."  
  
"I *do* know him," Kagetsuya said, his eyes sharp. "I just don't know how to prove that to him when he shuts me out completely. Chihaya feels for everyone he meets, he sympathizes with them, but when it comes to me it's as if he doesn't see me at all. Everyone who knows him loves him. I don't see why he thinks I'm any different."  
  
"You've told him this?" Wufei asked, his brows drawn into a frown.  
  
Kagetsuya gave a vague nod. "I've expressed my feelings for him more times than he ever did for me. I gave up everything to be with him. And now he acts as if I'm not there. He's convinced himself that he's the only one hurt by what we've gone through - what *he's* gone through. I would never consider Chihaya selfish, but since that incident I've learned that in his mind, his suffering is the only true pain. No one could ever understand, especially not me."  
  
Kurama's eyes glinted, and he leaned forward to see the blonde man, his voice soft. "Does he hate himself?"  
  
"I wish it were that simple," Kagetsuya sighed, his shoulders slumping as he lost some of that frustrated anger. "He's spent so long feeling sorry for himself, being the victim, the stranger, that he doesn't see anything else. Even after two years he still doesn't understand how I could care so much about him. I don't think he's capable of believing me. And at this point, it's a waste of time even telling him. Not only does he not believe me, but I don't think he wants to hear it. I think he wants to just disappear in his misery."  
  
The two counselors exchanged a look, and Wufei tilted his head, his voice just as soft as Kurama's had been. "Does he care about you? I know your feelings are strong, but if he doesn't, it might be best to go your separate ways rather than suffering in a one-sided relationship."  
  
"No," Kagetsuya said, "I have no where to go without him. And he does care, as much as he does about all the people he meets and falls for. It would be easier if I could say he didn't anymore, but I can't. Leaving isn't a choice, either. He needs me, whether he knows it or not, just as much as I need him."  
  
Kurama sighed, smiling as he leaned a cheek on his palm. "I feel the same way about Hiei."  
  
"Eh," Dee muttered, waving a hand at Kagetsuya. "You're way too mushy."  
  
Heero was giving a doubtful gaze at the blonde man next to him, and he nodded in silent agreement. Sano just shrugged, not bothered by the sweet notion any more than he'd been by Heero's cold admissions. Zechs and Wufei exchanged another significant look, then Zechs straightened, catching Kagetsuya's eyes. "He won't talk to you at all?" The man shook his head, and Zechs folded his hands on the table. "That doesn't leave you many options. As Wufei said, physical displays usually prove efficient in such cases. If he doesn't want you to touch him, and you can't talk to him, it's hopeless. But you said you seduced him originally. Have you tried doing that again to get his mind off what happened?"  
  
"It was different then," Kagetsuya explained, "I talked him into it. Now he rejects any advances on my part. He turns away from me."  
  
"Don't let him," Kurama said sharply, his eyes narrow. "He'll get so deep you'll never be able to pull him out."  
  
Heero nodded. "When Duo gets depressed he wants to be distracted from it. If you leave it alone, it'll only get worse."  
  
"I agree," Wufei put in. "I speak from experience. It's better to be snapped out of a deep depression by whatever means necessary, than to stay in one until you don't care about living anymore. If he cares about you, then you're the only one who can do it."  
  
Even Dee was nodding, and Kagetsuya glowered, folding his arms over his chest. "You want me to break his trust, to force him into something he's been avoiding for weeks. And you think it will help? He'd run."  
  
"It's a risk you may have to take," Zechs said calmly. "And if he runs, bring him back. If nothing else, he's more likely to talk to you afterward. You said he needs you, show him that. If he won't listen, show him. Now, this isn't an ultimatum. You may find a better approach in your private counseling, but think of the possibilities until then." He looked to Dee, his expression relaxing a bit when the dark-haired man blinked quickly. "Tell us about your partner."  
  
"Well, that's just it," Dee admitted, "we're partners. Ryo's about as inexperienced as they come, but I knew he was attracted to me the first time we met. He has a very telling blush. We've been dating for quite some time now, and we've been open enough about our feelings. But he's never ready to actually do anything about it. I thought he was waiting for the right time or something, but it's been so long. I've nearly jumped him a dozen times, but something always gets in the way."  
  
Zechs smiled at the man, noting Wufei's rolling eyes. "And he didn't react badly to your attempts?"  
  
"He protested," Dee said, shrugging lightly, "but he hasn't tried to break up or anything. I've even asked him why he doesn't want to do more than kiss, and he can't answer. He just isn't ready. I am, but he's so naïve I don't want to screw this up. If there's something I'm missing, I'd rather wait and know, but I get the feeling he's just waiting for me to push so hard that he won't be able to protest anymore. We've come close to that a few times."  
  
"Just do it." Kurama smirked when the dark-haired man leaned forward to give him a startled, wide-eyed stare. "He sounds more innocent than Hiei, but just as sensitive. I could have been left waiting years if he had to make the move."  
  
"You did say he wasn't upset after your attempts," Sano commented.  
  
"Yeah," Dee sighed, "but I want to know *why* he isn't ready. He's so sweet I don't want to hurt his feelings, and ignoring his protests could easily do that."  
  
"He's never done it," Heero noted, his eyes dark. "It could be pure inexperience."  
  
Zechs nodded. "It's common for inexperienced ukes, and semes as well, to be nervous to the point of fear. And if sex symbolizes a completion of your building relationship, he could be even more reluctant to take that step. He could be worried about ruining your partnership by becoming lovers."  
  
"And what if that's it?" Dee asked, rubbing his forehead irritably. "Should I wait until he's ready? Because I don't think I'm capable of that. When he kisses me I want more - that's just the way I am. Maybe he can stop half way in, but I don't have that kind of restraint."  
  
The frustrated man reminded Wufei of his own partner, and he smirked, glancing at Zechs before looking to Dee. "Does he know about your...lack of restraint?" The man blinked at him, and his smirk widened a bit. "I mean, do you have a reputation?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Zechs sighed, shaking his head at Dee's uncomfortable expression. "That could be the key to your problem. If he's inexperienced, and you have a reputation for your experience, he could be worried that he's nothing but a conquest."  
  
Wufei nodded sharply. "And once you've had him, he could be tossed aside like nothing. That would certainly explain why he's been holding out for so long."  
  
"But he's not a conquest," Dee frowned. "Sure, I thought about it when I first saw him and he blushed, but that was before I got to know him. I'm not going to just sleep with him and then find someone else."  
  
"Then there's nothing to worry about," Zechs said, his expression direct. "If he *is* worried about that, his fears will be allayed afterward when you're still there."  
  
"And if it's the inexperience that worries him," Wufei put in, "just take it slow."  
  
Dee snorted, frowning at the boy. "How am I supposed to do that when he's fighting me hand and tooth? I'd have to tie him down to keep him from wriggling."  
  
Kurama's hand rose to cover his mouth as he shook his head at the man. Sano's lips were twitching, but he managed not to laugh. Kagetsuya, still morose, merely raised an eyebrow, and Heero glared when Zechs gave him a pointed look. The white-haired man merely smiled and nodded at Dee. "From a seme with experience in the light bondage area, I can tell you that a few ties in the right places can certainly eliminate that problem."  
  
"Just don't cut off his circulation," Wufei sniffed, shooting a glare at his lover. "You aren't the expert in that area, don't give him any pointers."  
  
Zechs flushed when Heero let out a sharp laugh, the boy's blank mask breaking into a dark smirk. "Anyway, your individual meetings will help each of you with the specifics. Until then, feel free to talk amongst yourselves. We'll have refreshments brought in, and you'll be called once your speakers are ready for you." Wufei stood, and he joined the boy, pausing long enough to nod to each of the males. The five semes looked at each other, but they didn't wait. A tall dark-haired person met them at the doorway, and Zechs nodded to him with a vaguely grateful smile. For his willowy build, the young man was quite strong, and more than agile enough to balance the trays he carried.  
  
Kurama and Sanosuke exchanged a quick glance when the server brought two large trays to the table. Despite the feminine kimono, there was something about the person's smirk and glittering dark eyes that reminded them this was supposed to be a male-only seminar. This thought was only partly confirmed when the person spoke. Leaning over the table, the slender young man winked at Sano with a suggestive smirk. "You're cuter than I'd heard," he commented, ignoring the surprised looks the five gave him. "The name's Kamatari, and if you get frustrated with that Rurouni of yours, I'm always looking for a powerful seme." Sano blinked in confusion, but he didn't wait, giving an appreciative look to the other men before exiting the room.   
  
Sano's eyes were wide, his cheeks faintly red, and Kurama raised an eyebrow at the youth. "A friend of yours?"  
  
"I...don't think so," Sano muttered, blinking at the other three who were also staring at him. "But that name sounds so familiar..."  
  
"This place isn't as anonymous as it's supposed to be," Heero commented, moving to help himself to the coffee on the first tray. "I knew the counselors."  
  
"I *thought* the uke was looking at you funny," Dee laughed, blinking at the boy. "What's the deal with those two?"  
  
"I have no idea," Heero said, tasting the coffee and giving a vague nod of appreciation. "But if Wufei says one word of this to my comrades I'm going to reveal his bondage fetish."  
  
Kagetsuya snorted softly, running a hand over his forehead. "You did notice that was the recurrent theme of their suggestions, right?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama smirked, shaking his head as he poured Sano some tea, the teen having reached for it at the same time as him. "I suppose that's their answer to 'reluctant' ukes."  
  
"It works for me," Dee sniffed, snatching a small pastry off the second tray. "That's my new motto, don't take no for an answer."  
  
Nodding thanks to Kurama, Sano leaned back in his chair. "This place is something else. It makes me wonder what kind of advice the others are getting."  
  
"Well," Kagetsuya drawled, tilting his cup and staring at the dark coffee, "here's to your curiosity. At this point I don't want to know."  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
Next up, ~Potential Ukes: Jumping without Dying~ , and the counselors have yet to be decided. Suggestions are welcome, and thanks to those who've given ideas for speakers. I don't know all the characters I've been referred to, but I'm working on it. 


End file.
